Can loathe turn into Love?
by drummerchick14
Summary: Jacklyn Web has been "best friends" with Draco since she was in Diapers. As they got older they started to loathe each other. It's their last year and Jackie is forced to go to Hogwarts where Draco is. Can they finally love each other? or is it still hate
1. Everyone did some Growing up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters in it. I'm just a big FAN of them. Soo here's my Fan Fic : )

**Chapter One-Everyone did some Growing up**

"But mother. I do not want to go there!" I screamed to my mom, who really wasn't paying much attention to me.

"I'm sorry honey but we made our decision. You're going whether you like it or not." She said to me straight. _Gosh I hate my mother. _

"FINE!" I yelled to her and ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I wasn't ready to go to a new school. I mean I just am not in the mood of leaving my dear, dear friends behind. They'll be lost without me. Ok I'm being a bit sarcastic; they won't be lost without me, but let's just say I will be lost without them.

My things were magically packed and we were ready to leave. I said goodbye to my dear, dear friends. I didn't cry but a few did. We flooed, well more like I flooed to where we were going to live for a while, my parents apparated. I **CAN'T** wait until I can apparate. I will be staying at someone's mansion for the rest of the summer and oh gosh do I loathe this person.

I know I haven't exactly seen him since I was about 11 and that's when he used to snip some of my hair and I'd push him off his broom. Gosh do I loathe this person so much. That's why I argued with my mother for about an hour explaining that I'm 16 almost 17 and am old enough to stay at home.

But no, she said I have to go there or else it would be an insult to the family if I wasn't there, plus she told us we'll be moving and that's why I have to leave my friends. We just moved and she said that we'd be staying at the **Malfoy'**s Manor for the rest of summer then after that I'll be going to, **Draco's**, whom I totally loathe once again, I'll be going to his school. Gosh do I hate my life.

I flooed to their gorgeous manor. Gosh do I loathe them more, I mean it's not like I never lived in a manor before, because yes I am a pureblood and yes we are rich. I don't sound too excited am I right? And that's because being a pureblood means you have to hate all non-purebloods and be selfish twits.

Once I got out everyone was looking at me. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I scanned around to see if Draco was there and luckily he wasn't. I don't feel like putting up with his crap. I hope he stays over a friend's house all summer, please tell me he does. PLEASE!

_Oh no he won't. But he did think that. _

I hope I'm not losing my mind because there are voices in my FRIKIN HEAD! "Narcissa, Lucius how wonderful to see you." I say with a fake smile on. Narcissa kissed me on the forehead andLucius just smiled to me. For some very odd reason Lucius likes me, not in the nasty way you nasty minded people, I mean he can tolerate me. But I for once just can't tolerate him, the way he treats Draco I can feel bad sometimes. He thinks I'd do lots of good in the world or something like that.

"Nice to see you too Jacklyn. It's been a long while."

"Yes it has." I smile sweetly to her.

"Now run along. Draco is somewhere in the house and well the Elf will show you where you will be staying at. Make your self at home."

"Thank you Narcissa." I say and follow the poor little house elf.

The Elf takes me to this very big room and I mean _BIG!_ It was lovely, a sort of dark purple mixing in with a lighter lavender purple. And well the rest of the room went together as well; I'm trying to not go into too much detail. "Does Miss. Web want anything from Krump?"

"No thank you Krump. But thanks anyway." Krump then disappears. I have wanted to jump onto the bed all this time that I couldn't help it so I took a running head start and then I flew onto the bed and plopped right down. I felt like a queen.

I haven't been here since forever so why not do a little exploring. So I walk around clearly looking through all these doors not caring who's inside or what they were doing. Then I came upon this door that I never should have stopped for. I was curious but I was stupid.

I opened it slowly and the worst to see was this boy with Platinum blonde bleached hair standing around with _ONLY_ his boxers on. _HOLY Muggles, that's MALFOY! I'D know that hair from anywhere. _I couldn't help but look at him, damn did he grow up since I've seen him since we were 11; he had a nice body and let me tell you it was very hot. He finally unslicked his hair, which was much better.

I think I was staring at him long enough for him to notice that I covered my eyes, "OY Malfoy! Put some DANM clothes on!" I say to him and try to exit but I accidentally ran into the door that was closed.

When I ran into the door I kind of fell back. This hurt my ass way too much that I had to rub it. Then I felt someone try to help me up. "Malfoy. I think I'm capable of helping myself." I say to him coldly.

I look up at him and his nice icy blue eyes were looking into my green-blue ones. I broke the stare and pushed him off of me. "Gosh get a grip Malfoy."

"Jacklyn?" He asks dumbly.

"No it's Sherlock Homes." I say to him sarcastically. He doesn't hear the sarcasm and gives me a dumb look. "Duh it's Jacklyn you stupid twit." I say to him in a mean way. He was staring at me with his eyes again. Gosh it creeps me out when he looks at me. And he still hasn't put any clothes on.

"Gosh Malfoy! Put some clothes on already!" I say to him and exit out the door to my room. _What is wrong with him? WHY hasn't he insulted me? I've got some good comebacks now because I'm not a stupid 11 year old anymore. Why does he stare at me? Why does he look so damn hot? _What the hell am I saying! I need to shut out my thoughts for now.

_You think Malfoy's hot don't you. _

Gosh the voices again. Just get the hell out.

Gosh, I need to sleep on this or something. It's not working out for me. So I finally reach my room and close the door shut and slammed myself into the bed and go under the soft and comfy sheets and fall fast asleep. I slept like a baby.

**Draco's POV**

Here we go again. We have damn visitors again, and worst of all it's Jackie's Family that's coming over. You have no idea how much I loathe Jackie, she pushed me off my broom when we were 11 and we haven't seen, spoken, or done anything together since. Why does she have to come now? I argued with my Parents to let me stay over someone's house all through the summer so I wouldn't have to deal with Jackie's stupid complaining and whining.

I hear them downstairs that must mean the wicked witch from America is here. And luckily I just got out of the shower so I won't have to deal with her right now. Did I have happened to mention that I hate her? Well if you heard it oh well but if you haven't I HATE HER, strike that, I LOATHE HER! I hear walking so I go change into some boxers and what not. Then I start looking at myself in the mirror. _Damn am I hot. _

All this Quidditch does pay off sometimes, no wonder girls love me. I say to myself cockily. Then I hear someone open the door, doesn't anyone here know how to knock. I turn around to see some beautiful girl standing in front of my door with her mouth open just staring at me.

I guess I'm that irresistible. But damn is this girl pretty, great dirty blonde wavy hair, the prettiest green-blue eyes I've ever seen and one of the best bodies I've ever seen in my life. Damn you have no idea on how much I want to shag her right now.

Then she covers her eyes and says to me with this sexy voice yet it was a voice that I recognized, "OY Malfoy! Put some DAMN clothes on!" Did she just call me Malfoy? That voice, I know that voice! But where damn I can't think! She then tries to leave through the open door, but she crashes into the closed one.

I couldn't help, but chuckle at that and when she fell she started to rub her arse. Then I ran over to her as casually as possible and then I try to help her up, "Malfoy. I think I'm capable of helping myself." She says to me coldly. Who is this girl? To talk to me like that.

Then she looks up to me and I stare into her beautiful green-blue eyes, and I was literally on top of her, she breaks the stare and pushes me off of her. She's quite strong you know. "Gosh get a grip Malfoy."

Did she just say 'Gosh get a grip Malfoy?' I know whom she sounds like now, "Jacklyn?" I ask her, she looks at me like I said something stupid.

"No it's Sherlock Homes." Who the hell is Sherlock Homes? "Duh it's Jacklyn you stupid twit." Oh yeah it's Jackie all right. Whoa she did lots of growing up I see. I mean I started to look at her and what she grew up into. And damn does she look hot.

She notices my stares, so she stares back and notices my wonderful self, "Gosh Malfoy! Put some clothes on already!" Then she leaves out probably to her room. She doesn't like me?

Wait what am I saying? Its Web we're talking about here, she's still Jackie Wacky. She's a Jackie that grew up though. But I have to stop thinking about this; it's starting to freak me out.


	2. Never Mess With Jackie

Reviews would be awesome!! You guys rock! Check out my homepage too!

**Chapter One-Everyone did Some Growing up Chapter Two- Never Mess With Jackie**

I finally woke up from my long, long nap and noticed that I slept through dinner. I checked the clock and saw that it was well past dinner it was 11 PM. _Damn I slept a whole lot. _I finally got up and changed into something more comfortable, I thought of going out for a walk. I changed into some black sweatpants, a black shirt that was 2 sizes bigger than me, and a black sweater. I thought of going all black. I put my hair up into a ponytail and went out my door.

I slyly slipped out and went out for a walk. It was pretty late and it was starting to get foggy. It was rather cold but I was lucky to put on some warm clothes. I put my hood on my head and I sneaked out of the place. Then I just started to walk, clearing my thoughts and what not.

I started to think about everything in life, what was going to happen to me, and what I was going to do after my last year of school. Yeah, I'm in the 7th year. Thank god I am, I mean when I get out of school I'll finally leave my family, because they bug me and I'm off on my own. I'm so happy!

As I was kind of doing my victory dance I hear a twig snap from behind me. "Who's out there?" I yell to them and take my wand out. Gosh I'm an idiot sometimes, that's because I forgot I can do magic without my wand. But no one really knows that except maybe Draco because when I was 8, I put a hex on him without my wand and he was dazed when he was un-hexed. "SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" I yelled to it because I'm not afraid. I've always been known as the tough girl and I keep my name going on for a very long time.

This time I bring my wand to where the noise was coming from and then someone grabs my mouth from behind. _HOLY CRAP I'M GOING TO BE RAPED_! But I can't think that now, I was struggling to move and scream because it grabbed my mouth and held me close to it.

I've been in so many self defense classes that I know all the moves, so what I did was I took my elbow smashed it to his stomach and he let go of me and went "OW!" then I took his arm and flipped him.

He fell with a loud thump to the floor, and then he started to moan around like a baby. He was squirming. "That teaches you a lesson. NEVER mess with Jackie!" I yell to him and look at him to see who it was. My eyes got big when I saw his face.

IT was DRACO! "Damn Jackie. What the BLOODY hell were you thinking?" He yells at me as I help him up.

"Gosh Draco, do you have to creep up behind me and scare the crap out of me every time we meet?" I ask him.

"I will never do that again. Where'd you learn that bloody trick?" He asks me.

"Yes you better never do that again because next time, I'll just kick your ass. I have a secret to where I learned it from, and I won't tell you! Plus what the HELL are you doing following me!" I scream to him.

"Do you need to scream?"

"YES!" I scream to him again. "ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION MALFOY!" I raise my voice a little higher.

"As long as you vow to not do anymore flips or kicking my butt or anything like that and that includes SCREAMING!"

"FINE!" I say to him and mumble something that I really didn't even understand.

"Well, I went to go check up on you."

"At 11 at night!"

"Yes! Dammit Jackie, just shut up for once." I look at him appalled to what he said. "Thank you. Now, I was actually supposed to check up on you after dinner, but I never did so I felt bad that I didn't check up you." Did Draco Malfoy just say that he felt bad? I give him a weird look, "Yes! I know I felt bad. So I checked up on you and then I saw you sneak out so I followed you out here. Then when I saw you do your little dance over there." Oh CRAP he saw my dance. Oh well it's just Draco Malfoy I have to remember that. "I thought of scaring you like when we were kids."

"Oh. So you want to play like when we were kids." I accidentally said out loud.

"No. I don't, it's just I had to." I just give him a whatever look.

"Fine! Well then now that we're all good. Why don't you stay here and count to 20. Then I'll be gone. OKAY!" I say to him as nicely as possible.

"NO! You can't go out there by yourself. It's not safe here. It's best if we just stick together."

"Well, well, well is Draco Malfoy trying to protect someone?"

"Shut up!"

"Fine you can come, follow me. But I'd advise you to stay 10 FEET away from me! And I mean it too; if you get even 9.99 feet closer to me I swear I'll jinx you Malfoy!" I say to him and start walking. He listened to me for once, and once we got inside I told him goodnight, and told him to go upstairs.

"What are you up to now?" He eyes me suspiciously.

"Nothing! I just want to get some food to eat. You know I skipped dinner!"

"Fine then I'll go with you."


End file.
